Christmastime
by xXPercidiaJacksonXx
Summary: A two-shot about Annabeth and Percy at Christmastime. Just read it.
1. Christmas Eve

mwahaha, mesa back! With a a two-shot, no less!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want this one?" the store clerk asked, while wrapping a <em>very <em>expensive, _very _rare book about architecture. "We have plenty of other books about architecture."

"No thanks," Percy replied, relieved that he had finally found the perfect Christmas gift for Annabeth. "I've searched a while for this book. There's only, what, four in existence?"

"Three, actually. It is one of my prized possesions, a family heirloom. But I coudn't resist that, uh, _decent _price you gave me." The store clerk lowered his voice, so the other customers wouldn't overhear their conversation.

Percy grabbed the package. "Thank you for your business."

"No, thank _you._" The clerk was cackling while counting the mone Perry gave him when Percy exited the store.

"Sheesh," Percy muttered to himself when he was in his car. "That guy made me broke. It was worth it though."

He drove back to his apartment. When he arrived, he hid the present in a blue duffle bag. Percy had been "swimming" at the local indoor pool, a diversion he created so Annabeth had no clue what he was up to. It was probably the smartest thing he has ever came up with.

He slung the duffle bag over his shoulder, and entered his house.

"Mom, I'm home!" he yelled when he barged in.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey," his mom called.

Percy hastily walked towards the kitchen, where he knew his mom would be making her famous blue chocolate chip cookies. He causually grabbed one off the cooling rack and began to nibble on it, savoring the gooeyness. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Doing some last minute Christmas shopping with Thalia. So," Sally rid her hands of the excess flour with a towel, "what did you get for Annabeth?"

He turned his head left and right, making sure no one was there to eavesdrop. He whispered in his mom's ear, "A rare architecture book."

Sally smiled. "She will love it."

"I hope so. I've been saving up since last Christmas when she didn't like cake I baked for her..."

"You mean the red and green one that you used way too much baking soda on and accidently spilled some vinegar in?"

"Well, the look on her face was priceless, just like you said..." Percy retorted sheepishly.

Sally rolled her eyes, then continued to bake cookies. Percy lounged on a nearby couch. "So where's Paul?" he asked.

"I kicked him out of the house so I could wrap presents."

"Ooo, what did I get?" Percy asked childishly.

"You'll just have to see what Santa brings you tonight," Sally teased.

Percy pouted, then yawned hugely. "I'm going to go take a nap. Didn't go to sleep until early today."

"What were you doing?"

Percy ignored her, the climbed up the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was at the mall with Thalia looking at blanket to buy for Percy. She was between two; one that matched his eyes color and a fuzzy sea-themed blanket.<p>

"Which one?" she asked Thalia. Thalia didn't want to be there in the first place, but Annabeth had dragged her there.

"Annabeth, you are obsessing over this. And by doing that, you're not acting like yourself. You're acting like an Aphrodite kid," Thalia grumbled.

"Fine," Annabeth grumbled back. "I'll get them bothand sew them together, even if it means staying up all night."

"There's the Annabeth I know. Now, can we go and get a burger? I'm starved."

* * *

><p>So, ths is part uno of my Christmas special. Short, I know. I'm just writing this at the top of my head, with no inspiration or planning. Wait, what am I saying? That how I write all my stories! Improvising's great, isn't it?<p>

~Percidia Jackson


	2. Christmas Day

mwahaha, mesa back! With a a two-shot, no less!

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Annabeth," Percy told his girlfriend when she walked into the living room, yawning. "Fancy seeing you here." He smiled a crooked grin. Percy was sitting on the couch located beside the humble Christmas tree. He was still in his navy blue pajamas.<p>

"Percy," Annabeth said, covering up her pink pajamas with a green housecoat, "what are you doing up so early?" She checked the clock on the wall. "It's almost five in the morning!"

"Well, what are you doing up so early?" Percy retorted.

Annabeth sighed. "I wanted a straight answer, no a rhetorical question."

Percy got up and wrapped Annabeth in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently. "Merry Christmas, Annabeth."

"Merry Christmas, Percy," Annabeth replied in his warms arms.

* * *

><p>"Open this one next, Mom," Percy said, handing his mother a sloppily wrapped Christmas present. The blue bow was halfway off, and some of the wrapping paper was ripped.<p>

Sally ripped off the paper and looked at the content. "Oh, Percy, you shouldn't have. New bakeware?"

"So you can keep baking cookies." He grinned. "I heard you complaining that yours was getting old, so I got you a new set."

Sally embraced her son in a bear hug. She pecked his cheek. "Thank you, Percy. Any present you get me is the best."

"I think it's time for Percy to open his," Paul said, handing his stepson a neatly wrapped present.

Percy ripped off the paper like a five year-old and gasped at what he saw. "No way. MW3?"

Paul nodded. "From your mother and I. It was her idea."

Percy hugged them both. "Thanks."

"Annabeth, it's your turn, isn't it?" Sally asked. She handed the daughter of Athena a heavy present from Percy. "Ugh, this thing feels like a box of rocks."

Annabeth set the present on her lap and carefully opened it. She was speechless when she saw what was in it.

"Did I do good?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

"Good? Percy, do you have any idea how rare this book is? There's only -"

"Three books in existence," Percy finished. "I know. It caused me to go broke, but it was worth it."

Annabeth smiled and kissed him. "Thank you. Now, open my present, Seaweed Brain."

"Sure thing, Wise Girl," Percy retorted with a smile. He took the present out of Annabeth's hands and opened it.

"Really Annabeth? A blanket?"

"Well, I -"

"How did you know I needed one?" Percy asked with a crooked grin.

"Because, you keep stealing mine," Annabeth grumbled. "I think I might need to get a you a pillow too, since you seem to think you need mine too."

The whole family laughed in unison.

For them, this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas, everybody!<p>

So, to get rid of some confusion, Annabeth and Percy are twenty in this story, and Annabeth lives with Percy.

Ooo, tell me what you guys got for Christmas! I got Cody Simpson socks! B) I'm a very happy girl! =D

~Percidia Jackson


End file.
